


Kittens, Crayons, and Coffee

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, unruly child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Rich is pretty crazy about Y/N. The possibility of dating her is a bit scary, especially since she’s a single mom and he has no idea how to handle kids. When Y/N asks for Rich’s help when she is in a bind; Rich finds himself at her house, babysitting her young daughter. He figures he can gain points if he’s involved with the kid. The sweet little girl he’s fairly familiar with however; thinks she’s a cat 90% of the time, has a knack for drawing on things that she shouldn’t, and likes to terrorize her babysitters.





	Kittens, Crayons, and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Fic Title Game. This one came from @whinywingedwinchester and I thought it would make a cute oneshot. It’s only slightly different from my original Summary idea.

Rich had been on exactly three dates with Y/N. He adored her, and he felt that she liked him as well. They had made plans to see each other again, but Rich quickly learned that dating a single mom was not as easy as he hoped it would be. Any time he had free time to see her, she either couldn’t find a sitter or her kid was sick or something. It was slightly frustrating, but Y/N had made it very clear that her kid came first in her life. Rich was crazy enough to accept that if it meant he got to be with her someday.

The two of them had planned today’s breakfast date weeks ago. Rich really just wanted to spend time with Y/N, even if that meant making sure that he fit into her busy schedule somehow. The time it took to actually have that one-on-one time was difficult. So, since Rich was now receiving a phone call from her, just hours before their scheduled date, he felt a little worried.

“Y/N, is everything okay?” He asked when he answered. The only time she called him just before a date was when she had to cancel.

“I’m sorry, Rich,” she began. “I just can’t go to breakfast.”

Rich frowned as she spoke.

“One of my employees called in sick and we’ve been really short-handed as it is, I’ve got to go in.”

“Can’t you just close up shop for one day?”

“That’s not how owning a business works,” she pointed out.

“I get it,” he replied. “This sucks. We haven’t seen each other in weeks and you’ve had to cancel twice before.”

“I’m so sorry,” she said. “I really want to see you too, but I told you that this is my life.”

“I know, it’s okay,” he mumbled. “We’ll try to reschedule again.”

“Thanks Rich,” she replied. “Look, I wish I could chat for a bit, but now I’ve got to find a replacement sitter. My usual sitter is out of town and I don’t know very many people.”

“Your kid still needs a sitter?” Rich asked.

“She’s six,” Y/N chuckled. “Of course she needs a sitter.”

Rich paused for a moment, thinking about what he could do in this situation. His first thought made him laugh to himself, knowing damn well that he was no babysitter. But, all he could focus on was how stressed Y/N sounded and how disappointed she always was when she had to cancel. Being a single mom was no easy feat. Rich didn’t have experience with kids, but often saw how tough it was for Y/N. Just thinking about her and how worried she sounded was enough to make Rich lose his mind a little bit.

“I can come over and hang out with her,” he offered. He immediately scowled at himself, wondering why he had said that.

“Uh, what?”

“I mean, if you absolutely can’t find someone, I can help.”

“What do you know about kids?”

“Nothing,” he said honestly. “I do know your kid a little bit though.”

“You’ve seen her twice,” Y/N replied. “And she doesn’t know that we’re kind of seeing each other.”

“It’s not like I’m gonna tell her that I’m sort of dating her mom.”

“Okay,” Y/N chuckled. “I mean, I could really use the help.”

“Then I’ll come over and help.”

“I’ll only be at the shop for a few hours,” she promised. “Just to get them through the rush.”

“That’s fine. I’m sure I can handle a six-year old for a few hours.”

“Hmmm,” Y/N hesitated for a moment before speaking. “Yeah, you’ll be great.”

* * *

Rich arrived at Y/N’s house, giving the door a soft knock. Y/N answered quickly, grinning ear to ear once she saw that it was him.

“Rich!” She shouted as she threw her arms around him. “Thank you so much! I really owe you.”

‘ _One point for Rich_ ’, he said to himself as Y/N hugged him.

“Not a problem,” he replied. Y/N ended the embrace, moving aside to let Rich come in. He had seen her house before and he glanced around, noticing that it was still in its usual tip-top shape. How she managed to keep a tidy house with a six-year old was beyond him. His eyes stopped on Chloe, Y/N’s little girl, who was sitting quietly on the couch, staring at Rich. She was still in pajamas, and wearing a headband with cat ears on it. Rich couldn’t be sure given the fact that she was sitting on the couch, but the little girl may have had a tail.

“You remember Chloe?” Y/N asked.

“Of course I do,” he beamed. “We’ve met before.”

“Sweetie,” Y/N began as she moved towards her daughter, “you remember mommy’s friend Rich, right?”

“Yeah,” Chloe said.

“Well, mommy has to go to work for a few hours and Rich is gonna stay with you, if that’s okay.”

“I said it was okay,” the little girl grinned. “I like Rich.”

Rich grinned, pleased that Chloe had said that. If nothing else, it would earn him a few more points with Y/N.

“Kids love me,” he chuckled.

“It’s because you’re a goof,” Y/N stated with a smile as she grabbed her coat and headed for the door. She stopped short, hesitating for a moment before leaving. “Please call if you need anything… and Chloe, be nice.”

Y/N was out the door before Rich could even question her warning to Chloe. Rich sat on the couch opposite from Chloe, looking at the little girl who was still beaming at him from her spot.

“So,” Rich asked. “What do we do for a few hours? I don’t even like kids.”

“Meow,” she replied. Rich frowned, confused as to what was currently happening. One moment, she was talking like a normal person, and now she was meowing at him. He watched as she curled herself up on the couch and began to lick her hand. Rich looked disgusted.

“So, you’re a cat or something?”

“Meow,” Chloe replied.

“Okay, right,” he sighed as he leaned back against the couch. This was going to be a long few hours, even worse if this kid insisted on meowing at him.

About 20 minutes into his shift, Chloe was still a cat. By now, Rich was still seated in his spot on the couch, and the girl was scratching at his leg, giving him angry growls.

“What do you want?” He asked.

“Meow,” she replied.

Rich sighed loudly, “Look, I don’t speak cat. I don’t know what to do for you.”

“I’m hungry,” Chloe replied, looking a bit upset that she had to break character.

“Well, we can get you some breakfast I guess.”

Rich stood up, heading toward the kitchen with Chloe crawling behind him. He began to rummage through the cupboards until he found some sugary cereal that he thought she might like. He held it up to show her and the girl nodded in agreement. Chloe broke character again to retrieve a bowl, which she set on the counter and watched as Rich poured it for her. He replaced the cereal and headed for the fridge where he found milk. When he walked back to the counter, Chloe had set out a second bowl and motioned for him to pour the milk into it.

“Is two separate bowls really necessary?” He asked.

Chloe nodded and meowed at him again. He let out a sigh, and grabbed both bowls with the intention to bring them to the table. Chloe sat on the kitchen floor and meowed at him again.

“Come on,” Rich urged. “Go sit at the table.”

Chloe shook her head in protest and Rich raised an eyebrow at her in concern. He figured out what she was getting at and he had to admit that it was a little weird. Instead of arguing, he placed the bowls on the floor and stepped back to watch as Chloe began to eat and drink the same way a cat would. Rich smirked as he leaned against the counter.

“Wow, you’re really in character, aren’t ya?” He mused. “This is weird, but you’d be a good actress someday.”

Once Chloe had her fill, Rich cleaned up, shaking his head with a chuckle over how little he knew about children. This was new. He understood the whole ‘imagination’ thing, but he had never witnessed it like this before.

“I’m bored,” Chloe whined as the two of them headed back to the living room.

“I thought you were a cat,” Rich replied. “Cats don’t talk.”

“I don’t wanna be a cat anymore. I wanna watch cartoons.”

“Okay, I can handle that.”

Rich found the remote and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels until he came across a cartoon that Chloe approved of. It was something with a talking truck and before he knew it, Chloe was immersed in it. They spent the next long while sitting back in silence.

‘ _This is a whole lot easier than I thought it would be_ ’, Rich said to himself. He made sure to tack on a few more points for himself.

“I’m bored.” They had been watching TV for quite a while when Chloe decided that she was over it.

“Well, what do you want to do? You could go back to being a cat and take a nap.”

“I wanna color.”

Rich watched as Chloe pulled out some coloring books and a package of crayons, laying everything out on the coffee table for them.

“You get this one,” she explained as she pointed to a Disney princess book. “I get to color the dinosaurs.”

“Of course you do,” Rich mumbled.

The two of them set out, coloring in their respectable coloring books. Chloe was mostly scribbling mindlessly, while Rich focused hard to stay in the lines and get the right color for his chosen princesses dress.

“I’m bored,” she whined again.

“We’ve only been coloring for like, two minutes,” Rich responded. He glanced up at her, watching as she stared at the crayon in her hand. She looked over, making eye contact with him as a sly grin spread across her face. She brought the crayon down to the coffee table, not breaking eye contact. Rich watched in horror as the kid began to scribble on the table itself.

“I don’t think you should do that,” he muttered.

“My mom lets me.”

“I doubt that,” he replied as he leaned over to take the crayon from her.

Chloe immediately pulled back out of his reach with the crayon. She squealed with delight and ran down the hall, Rich hot on her heels.

When he finally reached her, she was in the middle of making art all over the white wall in the hallway.

“Stop!” He shouted. “Your mom is going to be very upset with you.”

“You’re the babysitter,” she laughed. “I think you’re gonna get in trouble and be in a time out.”

Rich grabbed the crayon from her and she began to pout, arms crossed, a scowl on her face. Rich took a step back to assess the damage. He ran a hand down his face in frustration, wondering how he would be able to fix this.

Just then, he heard the front door open. He glanced at his watch, realizing that Y/N was back a bit earlier than had been expected.

“I’m home,” he heard her call out.

Rich glared at Chloe and Chloe smiled at him before running down the hall to greet her mom. Rich sighed heavily, trudging after her to face Y/N.

“Mommy!” Chloe shouted as Y/N scooped her up.

“Did you behave?” Y/N asked as she hugged her daughter. She looked at Rich as he leaned against the wall.

“Of course I did! Rich was bad though. He drew all over your wall!”

“Hey!” Rich called out. “I did not!”

Y/N sighed, frowning as she pulled back to look at her daughter. “Didn’t we talk about the proper canvases for art?”

“I know we did, but you forgot to tell him.”

“You know you’re scrubbing my wall, right?”

“It wasn’t me mommy!”

“I’m so sorry,” Y/N mumbled as she looked back at Rich. She set Chloe down and moved toward Rich to bring him in for a hug. “I talked to her about being nice, but she does this with all the babysitters.”

“She likes to frame everyone?”

“Yeah,” Y/N chuckled.

“You also didn’t warn me that she’s half-cat.”

Y/N let out a laugh, shaking her head as she glanced over at Chloe. “I figured it would be weird to mention it.”

“It’s okay,” Rich smiled. “I can say that she’d be better off not pursuing a career as an artist, but she’d make one hell of an actress.”

“Potty word,” Chloe mumbled as she sat on the couch.

“Sorry.”

“I promise I will never make you babysit again,” Y/N said as she stared up at Rich, something like a hint of adoration in her eyes.

“Hey, why don’t you, me, and the kid go have breakfast together?” Rich offered. “I mean, she already had cat food, but I haven’t eaten, and I figure you haven’t either.”

Y/N laughed again.” I am starving. I could really use some coffee too.”

“You and me both, sweetheart.”


End file.
